


谈恋爱不如跳舞

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 当阿森纳球员们俩俩一组玩起了跳舞机，会发生什么？
Relationships: Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain/Carl Jenkinson, Mathieu Flamini/Mesut Özil, Nacho Monreal/Santi Cazorla, Olivier Giroud/Mathieu Debuchy, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny, Petr Čech/Tomáš Rosický, Theo Walcott/Aaron Ramsey





	谈恋爱不如跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天和同学出门玩耍，见到有两个妹子玩跳舞机配合超默契，于是脑补了破厂球员们俩俩组队跳舞的画面。  
> 写成排列组合了，乱七八糟啥都有，共计约23组，有CP洁癖的慎戳。  
> 又名《借机安利歌曲》，全文提到的曲子都设置了链接，戳开应该就能听。  
> 这些小段子不全是按顺序来的，部分前后存在联系，OOC预警。

**1.威尔希尔和钱伯斯的场合**

“杰克你……确定你能跳？”钱伯斯双手搓着脸问。  
威尔希尔稳了稳自己摇晃的身形说：“能能能，快开始吧！你不知道，我喝完酒跳的更好呢！”  
钱伯斯半信半疑地踩下开始的踏板，心里想着自己选的黄老板的歌，应该不会出什么问题。  
结果就是缓慢的节奏使威尔希尔跳得更加艰难，最后被大家给抬下去的。  
切赫语重心长地对小梅西说：“马修，这回你知道什么叫实力坑队友了吧！我跟你说，破厂后防这几个人啊，成天跟你玩惊险刺激，去年联赛有一回……”

**2.卡索拉和蒙雷亚尔的场合**

“哈哈哈哈哈哈他俩选的是什么歌啊，这么通俗！”罗西基一边捂着肚子一边问。  
贝莱林想了半天终于开口：“好像是挺多年前热播的《西甲爱情》片头曲，叫什么屯里人的……哦对！叫《[咱们屯里的人](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=31152111&userid=52344453)》。”  
拉姆塞笑着笑着还补个刀，“你们别说，他俩今天穿的衣服和这曲子也很配。”  
默特萨克领着钱伯斯全程拍照加录像……大家已经预感到待会传网上以后该多么惨不忍睹了。  
（我其实脑补了萌雷来破厂时和三弟的合照、姥爷和别人自拍以及钱小宝录像技能极差）

**3.加布里埃尔和坎贝尔的场合**

“乔尔，我踩它怎么没有反应？”没玩过跳舞机的加布里埃尔盯着自己的脚问。  
坎贝尔瞧了瞧说：“尽量踩中间的位置，像这样……”哥斯达黎加人耐心地示范着姿势。  
桑切斯突然很怀念被自己留在家里的狗狗们。  
“好的！我会了，但是选歌……”  
坎贝尔猜到加布里埃尔平时也不怎么听歌于是说：“我来！嗯……《[Try Everything](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=405485737&userid=52344453)》怎么样？”  
加布里埃尔狂点头，“这首好，就这首吧！”幸好自己听过。  
大家都夸坎贝尔小伙子会选歌，轻快的旋律把现场氛围带动的非常好。

**4.厄齐尔和弗拉米尼的场合**

加布里埃尔用手肘推了推身边的奥斯皮纳问，“我看前几个人不是这么跳的啊！他俩怎么跳着跳着还搂上了呢？一会马蒂厄搂梅苏特，一会梅苏特又搂回来的。”  
奥斯皮纳也有些懵逼地说：“我也不太清楚，也许是法国特有的跳舞机玩法吧。弗朗西斯，这是你们法国人专有的小浪漫吗？”  
科奎林憋了半天，“我……我其实没玩过不太清楚。”埃尔内尼忍不住安慰性地拍了拍科奎林的肩膀。  
这时候吉鲁从酒桌那边跑过来喊，“啥小浪漫，他俩你们还不懂吗，什么街舞游戏舞的，都能给你跳成双人拉丁。喏，这不跳着跳着就升温了嘛？”  
吉布斯默默掏出小本本把吉鲁说的话记了下来，打算以后试试。

**5.贝莱林和蒙雷亚尔的场合**

“唉呀！纳乔你看你又慢了！每次我连P连了一堆，换到你的部分就会归零！”贝莱林一边跳着单人的部分一边说着自己的搭档。  
蒙雷亚尔苦笑着说：“明明是你太快了！你这么快，也就西奥能跟得上你好不好！”  
贝莱林在和蒙雷亚尔交叉换位时掐了对方腰一把，“明明自己慢，居然还赖我！”  
蒙雷亚尔吃力地跟着节拍，直到一小节结束后才回嘴，“我刚才明明和桑蒂配合很好的，跟你就不行，很明显是你速度快的问题吧！”  
贝莱林一脸气愤的说：“我明明已经选了慢歌，你还是跟不上，你说是谁的问题！”  
大伙看两个西班牙人一直在吵，纷纷提出了自己的见解，七嘴八舌的热烈讨论中，威尔希尔的建议被一致采纳。他说：“过会让佩尔和西奥也跳一回不就知道问题出在哪里了嘛！”  
（这段我脑补了官网视频里，贝莱林吐槽蒙雷亚尔训练总迟到）

**6.默特萨克和沃尔科特的场合**

在被众人委以[找出真相]的重任后，一鹿一虎走上了舞台。  
然而跳起来的画风居然很正常，贝莱林和蒙雷亚尔继续着未完的嘴炮。  
炮着炮着，他俩惊觉周围响起一片热烈的掌声，转身一看，默特萨克和沃尔科特玩起了背人，两个人跳成了杂技舞。  
于是两个热情的西班牙人也不吵了，加入人群一起嗨。  
（脑补的是姥爷和虎子赛后相撞以及来回背起对方的画面）

**7.切赫和罗西基的场合**

“这调调……怎么感觉有点熟悉呢？”语言小能手贝莱林询问了一下新来的亚洲小前锋浅野，“这是你们亚洲那边的太鼓达人吗？”  
浅野君擦了擦头上无形的汗说：“不……不是，我记得没这么疯狂的。”  
见多识广的阿尔特塔给出了正确答案，“你们看过一部电影叫《爆裂鼓手》吗？”  
吉鲁发出很大的声音说：“噢~懂了！”  
德比希揪着吉鲁的耳朵问，“你看过吗你就懂，你懂个屁！”  
台上两个捷克人跳得越发起劲，沃尔科特感觉自己头发短真好，不然像罗西基那种飘逸的长发，此时看起来简直像要把头都甩出去了。  
（感兴趣可自行搜索爆裂鼓手的OST，我推荐[[9分钟这首](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=29577005&userid=52344453)]）

**8.扎卡和威尔希尔的场合**

“我说你能不能专心一点！”扎卡踏板踩得越发用力，威尔希尔隐隐觉得好像和自己脱不了干系。  
“这会是阿龙，刚才是卡鲁姆，我听说以前还有个沃依切赫（什琴斯尼）？”瑞士人的语气不怎么友善，威尔希尔哆嗦着说：“是……他去罗马玩了。”  
气氛急转直下，本想开开玩笑的威尔希尔决定还是不要乱起话头了，一心一意地跟着扎卡跳完了整首歌。  
事后威尔希尔自己也承认：要不是他前期太坑，他和扎卡的记录很有可能是全场最高分。  
猫在家里看录像的温格收到一条短信，上面写着：格拉尼特·扎卡专治太子病，见效快疗效好！老头心想：兔崽子，还用你告诉我，要不是知道扎卡有这项隐藏属性，自己怎么可能那么快就把他签下来。

**9.桑切斯和拉姆塞的场合**

阿尔特塔扫了一圈，从人群里扒出早已被其他高个子掩埋了的桑切斯问，“阿莱克西斯，你怎么不上去跳啊？”  
桑切斯一脸忧伤地说：“狗狗们不在，我没有心情。”  
“这样啊……”阿尔特塔皱皱眉头，目光瞥见一旁同样孤单的拉姆塞，眼前一亮。  
“阿龙，你过来。”威尔士人听见队长叫自己，走了过来。  
阿尔特塔把两个人推向选歌处，开心地说：“你们两个跳不就好了！”  
最后俩人跳了一首《[Let It Go](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=28031119&userid=52344453)》。

**10.贝莱林和沃尔科特的场合**

所有人都被吓到了。

“卧槽……我还是头一次见到有人玩跳舞机选《[野蜂飞舞](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=1696326&userid=52344453)》的。”威尔希尔睁大眼睛说。  
默特萨克悄悄和科斯切尔尼说：“劳伦特，咱们下次单独来试试跳这首歌好不好？”科斯切尔尼直接回他一个白眼，德国人沉默了下去。  
“好快！啊！我的眼睛……”新来不久的伊沃比被吓坏了。  
吉布斯在本子上随着节奏画小竖线，画着画着就乱了。  
钱伯斯急的在一旁大喊，“手机录的画面一团乱，一会儿发ins谁能看清啊！”  
拉姆塞嘲讽到，“反正你平时的自拍录像也总像欠费似的，不差这一次了。”

**11.默特萨克和科斯切尔尼的场合**

所有人都被震撼了。  
弗拉米尼呆若木鸡地拽了拽厄齐尔的衣角问，“梅苏特，我记得佩尔以前在你们国家队跳舞的时候可从没这么正经过啊……”  
厄齐尔目不转睛地盯着眼前的两人说：“其实……从没有人能跟得上佩尔的节奏，队里也就卢卡斯（傻波）和托马斯（穆勒）偶尔能跟他疯到一起去。今天这状况我也是头一次见。”  
切赫在心里默默的想：他俩要是场场比赛都保持住现在这种默契的状态，我真是谢天谢地金手套不愁……  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈他俩跳的这叫啥呀？老年迪斯科吗，你们看佩尔那个手……”威尔希尔被人及时捂住了嘴巴。  
新来的扎卡看得目瞪口呆，听闻阿森纳踢球有着行云流水的风格，今天一见队友的舞姿，果然名不虚传……

**12.弗拉米尼和罗西基的场合**

詹金森一脸羡慕的和张伯伦说：“亚历克斯，马蒂厄是会什么魔法吧！既能和梅苏特跳得那么柔情，又能和托马斯跳得这么激情。”  
吉布斯也凑过来感慨，“是啊，马蒂厄交男朋友真的很有一手。”  
众人：？？？  
“我是说交男性朋友啦！你们都想什么呢，怎么这么污！”吉布斯脸红着解释。  
钱伯斯捂着耳朵说：“托马斯这摇滚品味还是如此让人难以忍受。”  
同样捂着耳朵的拉姆塞接话到，“你还好意思说人家，你总听的那些rap也没好到哪里去。”  
钱伯斯撇撇嘴，“总比某人在官网视频里推些烂大街的歌强。”

**13.维尔贝克和厄齐尔的场合**

“要到交叉部分了，丹尼你在哪里？”光线实在太差了，厄齐尔看不见维尔贝克在哪里。  
“我在你右后边，梅苏特你小心点，别让我把你绊倒了。”  
桑切斯摸着下巴自言自语地说：“梅苏特眼睛这么大都看不到丹尼吗？”  
蒙雷亚尔在智利人身边友情提示着，“梅苏特看不看得到不要紧，反正现在马蒂厄可是把一切都看在眼里了。”  
桑切斯闻言翘起脚望向了角落里的弗拉米尼，法国人脸上看不出任何表情的样子反而让人觉得更可怕。  
（写这里时我想到之前比赛，黑贝给齐齐披大衣的场景，超暖的！）

**14.詹金森和张伯伦的场合**

弗拉米尼不解地看着厄齐尔忙上忙下在舞台边放了好几个手机问，“梅苏特，你这是干什么？”  
“嘘……”德国人比了个手势，转头确认了詹金森和张伯伦还在吵着选哪首歌，根本没注意到他之后，趴在弗拉米尼耳边说：“他上次在最佳CP的视频里爆了我们那么多料，你就不想爆回来吗？”  
弗拉米尼见厄齐尔露出一个恶魔式的小微笑，忍不住调侃一句，“你就那么确定你能录到料？”  
厄齐尔微微眯起他的大眼睛，精明地说：“那当然！亚历克斯本来就有点话唠，和卡尔在一起更是关不上话匣子。”  
以下内容选自录像音轨：  
“我就说跳《[Stayin' Alive](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=3952752&userid=52344453)》很不错吧！你看节奏多适中啊！大家的反应也不错。”  
“哪里不错了？保利斯塔笑成那个样子，说不定就是在笑你歌选的差劲！”  
“保利斯塔说不定压根没听过这歌，卡尔你能不能仔细看看，明明是乔尔说了什么逗笑的保利斯塔好不好！”  
“总之这首歌就跟你这人一样糟透了哼！”  
“你直接承认你跟不上拍子算了，之前还说能在100米冲刺跑里赢我呢！这才跳了多大一会你就浑身是汗。”  
“谁跟不上拍子了？你不也是手忙脚乱的吗！”  
“卡尔我跟你说，你现在和你晨跑时像个傻子似的挥舞着臂膀的姿势一模一样。”  
“亚历克斯·张伯伦，你今晚跟客厅的沙发一起睡去！！！”  
（这段用了13年夏天球队出行时，大帅和百万在视频节目里对彼此进行的花式吐槽）

**15.威尔希尔和拉姆塞的场合**

两人选了一首花样系数很高的歌，等待过程中，威尔希尔对拉姆塞说：“来啊，小红虫，我们来比比谁的中场踢得更全面更漂亮！”  
拉姆塞嘴角一挑，“你个三喵，让你看看我们威尔士人的厉害！”  
说完二人开启斗舞模式，多次旋转跳跃使人们闭上了眼。  
默特萨克一边挖着鼻屎一边跟切赫说：“彼得，他俩有点怪怪的。”  
切赫哈哈大笑说：“年轻人嘛，就是喜欢置气，哪像咱们这种老人沉稳。”

**16.切赫和默特萨克的场合**

默特萨克摊手问，“彼得，你不是说杰克和阿龙的斗舞很幼稚吗？”  
切赫边选歌边说：“我什么时候说幼稚了？我说的是咱们沉稳一点，他俩既然跳那么花哨的舞，我们就比比谁节奏踩得更准好了。”  
一种不祥的预感出现在默特萨克心头。果然，前奏一出来他就明白了，摇滚版卡农。  
默特萨克默默哀嚎：我的老腰啊！！！

**17.桑切斯和卡索拉的场合**

被众人推上台的桑切斯和卡索拉在对视之后，冲着彼此苦笑。  
都TM赖贝莱林啊！非说平均海拔最高的两个人跳完了，最低的也得跳。  
蒙雷亚尔更可耻啊！非要选个《[青春修炼手册](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=28838178&userid=52344453)》，这什么破歌，哄小孩子吗？  
矮个组的二人一边如此碎碎念着，一边领着大家左手右手一个慢动作。

**18.科奎林和埃尔内尼的场合**

“他们这是什么跳法？”  
“我也没见过。”  
“虽然挺怪的，不过看起来可行诶！”  
“他俩是事先商量好的，还是临时起意啊？”  
“说不好，依我看，应该是临时配合出来的。”  
机智的埃尔内尼发现科奎林只顾着踩后面的踏板，于是就迅速和自己的舞伴调整成了他踩前面两个人的四个踏板，科奎林则负责踩后面四个。  
说实话，看起来像两只被鬼畜的螃蟹。  
阿尔特塔睿智地说：“这倒和他俩在场上踢后腰时很相似，一个进攻，一个防守。”  
钱伯斯凑上来问：“那要是八键怎么办？”  
“臭小子！你哪来这么多问题。”默特萨克赶紧过来把钱伯斯领一边去了。

**19.拉姆塞和钱伯斯的场合**

“阿龙，我想选这首诶！”  
“卡鲁姆，这首也不错啊！”  
“还有这个这个你看！”  
“下面这首跳起来应该也很棒的！”  
……半分钟后……  
“这首！卡鲁姆，听我的没错！”  
“不要！我想跳这个！”  
“你连洗衣服都不会，选歌能靠谱到哪里去，就这首了。”  
“阿龙·拉姆塞，你记错了！我说了我是洗衣服小能手！”  
“反正那是你唯一会做的家务了，啊……有洗衣机的世界真美好！”  
“你……”  
你们猜他俩最后跳没跳上？

**20.桑切斯和厄齐尔的场合**

马丁内斯和奥斯皮纳异口同声地说：“他们的配合好流畅啊！”  
吉鲁一脸自豪地说：“毕竟是咱们队里最具想象力和实现力的两个人嘛！”  
“奇怪，奥利维尔居然也能说事情说到点子上。”不知是谁吐槽了一句。  
“马蒂厄，有人说我……”逮到机会就往德比希身上蹭的吉鲁这下更是有了现成的理由。  
德比希理也没理，推开吉鲁说：“别吵！快看他俩跳舞！”  
仿佛一双落在黑白琴键上的灵巧的手，行云流水地弹奏出引人无限遐想的乐章。  
这就是桑切斯和厄齐尔给球迷，给阿森纳，给整个足坛所带来的艺术。

**21.吉鲁和德比希的场合**

德比希正和科斯切尔尼跳着交叉环节，旁边看了半天的吉鲁终于忍不住冲上来也要跟着一起跳。  
德比希试图把吉鲁推下去，“奥利维尔你干什么呀！不是说好了一会再和你跳的嘛，这是双人跳舞机，不是三人的！”  
吉鲁就势贴紧了德比希，用有点委屈的眼神说：“但我超想和你们一起跳！真的不行吗？”说完眨眨眼，摆出很受伤的表情。  
张伯伦等人在吉鲁这一幕用力过猛的浮夸表演中捂上了眼睛。  
德比希被粘得实在没办法，不好意思地对着科斯切尔尼笑着说：“你看他……，要不先换一下顺序？”科斯切尔尼理解的点点头，被默特萨克及时伸出的手牵着走下了台。  
钱伯斯等人在默特萨克这一幕用力过猛的浮夸表演中再次捂上了眼睛。

_**彩蛋** _

**你能想象到科斯切尔尼和威尔希尔吵起来的场面吗？**

英格兰人一边搂着酒瓶一边大喊：“我跟你说，奥利维尔肯定要和马蒂厄跳《[Uptown Funk](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=29722263&userid=52344453)》！”  
科斯切尔尼推开默特萨克想要拦着他的手说：“不！奥利绝对会选《[Cake by the Ocean](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=35845278&userid=52344453)》！”  
威尔希尔灌下一大口酒，“我对了的话怎么办？你帮我去跟Boss说让他下个月多给我放几天假怎么样？”  
科斯切尔尼一脸自信地说：“好啊！要是我说对了，你这一年可不许再逛夜店。”  
“行！就这么说定了。”  
坎贝尔戳了戳贝莱林，“他们说的Up什么和Cake什么的是啥歌啊？”  
贝莱林连忙捂上坎贝尔的眼睛说：“有些事情小孩子还是不知道的好。”  
知情的枪手们都捂脸表示：我们一点都不知道这两首歌一首比一首骚。

我觉得结局你们都能猜出来，威尔希尔幻想中的假期泡汤了。

_**番外** _

**阿尔特塔和罗西基的场合**

球员们都离开了，室内只剩下阿尔特塔和罗西基。  
西班牙人的眼睛在彩色的灯光下十分动人，他看着罗西基问：“马蒂厄呢？”  
罗西基摆摆手，“他说要送送梅苏特。”

以弗拉米尼的性子，大概是不想以这样的方式告别。更何况，这里只有两个人的位置。

“跳那首歌吧。”  
“嗯，跳那首歌。”

Gunner see the Arsenal playing some Hot Stuff!  
Let's see the Arsenal showing them how!  
Come on you Arsenal - yeah you're the Hot Stuff,  
Keep telling us we're boring - we'll just keep on scoring now!  
The Arsenal...Come on you Arsenal...the Arsenal!  
——《[Hot Stuff](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=29802464&userid=52344453)》

阿尔特塔和罗西基喘着粗气，大汗淋漓的看着彼此大笑出声。  
歌曲并不是很难，但却是他们跳得最用力的一次。

这样，也就没有什么遗憾了吧。

忽然响起了掌声，大家不知什么时候都回到了这里。  
罗西基嘴上说着，“该死的马蒂厄，你出卖我们！”然后和队友们紧紧拥抱在一起时，偷偷流下了泪水。

或早或晚，大家都还会再次为了阿森纳起舞。  
就像温格一直所说的那样，没有人会真的离开。

  
小破厂的球员们总会以各种各样的形式，再次回到北伦敦，回到酋长球场，回到阿森纳来。

爱你们。


End file.
